A Red Love
by redex
Summary: HiiragiTachi. Valentine's Day, and Akane's birthday, both worthy of celebration. Fluffy smut.


_**A Red Love**_

It was Valentine's Day, and although both boys had forsaken the commercial side of the romantic holiday, Hiiragi and Tachibana had decided that any reason was a good reason for making out.

Except it was Akane's 18th birthday and Hitonari had made a decicion about what would happen that night. They had never gone that far, as of yet, but not for lack of desire. Or love.

And there was nothing Hitonari wanted more than to spend this birthday and Valentine's Day with his partner, showing him how much he loved him.

The party-goers from earlier had all left Akane's house and now it was just the two of them, a little illegally drunk and kissing slowly on the bed. There were a few noises from down the hall where Akane's mother was getting ready for bed - nothing to disturb their increasingly restless movements.

Hitonari liked when Akane smelled like sweat. Maybe to anyone else that would be disgusting or dirty, but to him it smelled like basketball and that was not something that could be easily separated from either of them.

Akane moaned as Hitonari's lips moved down his chin, down his neck, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, donned especially for the event. And as handsome Hiiragi thought Tachibana looked all cleaned up, he was sure he looked even better without it. He _loved_ the sounds Akane made when Hitonari's impatient lips moved over his skin. He could only imagine the noises Akane would make if he...

Akane laughed, low and with eyes flashing, when Hitonari pulled off his own shirt and dragged his dark-haired lover down on top of him. Their lips and tounges tangled again, and Hitonari could feel the two packages in his left pocket like they were burning a hole in his thigh.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, flushing and looking away as Akane paused to look at him. He could feel a hot gaze move down his body and shuddered, turning his own gaze back up to meet it, arms encircling a neck, demanding.

"You're so eager tonight. Usually I have to drag you up here," Tachibana muttered between kisses.

Hitonari had been about to utter Tachibana's name in a chastising tone concerning his wantonness, but it came out strained and demanding when he felt Akane's arousal pressing into his leg as another leg pressed against his own obvious erection. They had done this before, a few times - rocking together, desperate for friction and skin and breath, untill they came together. Hitonari coveted the kisses that came after those interactions, sweet and loving and untainted.

And he wanted more. He could only imagine the pleasure of having Akane _inside_ him, touching him everywhere and a little more as those breathless moans reached a new hight. When he had realized that these ideas had dominated his thoughts for over a month he had decided upon a little research, as embarressing as it might be.

And now it was Tachibana's birthday, and Valentine's Day, no less.

His hands slid down Tachibana's muscled back to rest on his hips, holding them in place, thumbs sliding under the waistband insinuatingly.

"Tachibana..." he voice cracked and he swollowed and tried again. "Akane..."

The muffled reply came from down on Hiiragi's pale chest and was felt as much as heard, the hot breaths and feather-light brushes of skin almost distracting him enough to forget what he was going to say.

"I thought maybe we could... try something different, tonight," he said quietly, hands sliding over Akane's face and into his hair before one left and wriggled into his pocket, pulling out the two pieces of paraphanalia that had been his touchstone all night.

A condom and a small tube of lubricant.

Akane looked from his open hand to Hitonari's face, something like awe caressing his features. "Hito..." he murmured, blushing a little as he pulled himself up to hang over his lover's face, placing a light kiss on needy lips. "Do you really want to... I mean, we don't need to, and you know that I wouldn't..."

"Akane," Hitonari interrupted, voice low and demanding in a way that made Tachibana shiver a little. He didn't get to hear that voice often - usually only just before Hitonari came. "I want you. I want to do this for you."

They understood each other to the depths of their souls, and it only took those words for Tachibana to bury his face in Hitonari's neck, heaving in a breath at the smell that lingered there, one hand falling to take the two packages from Hiiragi's hand and place them on the bed where he could reach them later.

Hands fumbled at belts, buttons and flies untill they had both kicked off the most restraining of clothing, passionnate kissing resumed. Whenever they were together like this Hitonari felt like he could die and this would be what he could wake up to in his heaven. His vision got blurry, his breath sped up, and his heart thumped at a thousand times a second. He wasn't in control of his body - _it_ was in control of _him_.

When his restless, greedy fingers rested on the edges of Akane's boxers, he got a blushing nod in aquesience and almost gasped at the sudden sight and _feeling_ of Akane, all his, pressed entirely naked against him. He couldn't help but think that if Tachibana touched him right now he would come completely, irrivocably ruining the plan.

But he couldn't help but lift his hips obediently as Akane's fingers trailed around the edge of the elastic of his boxers and they were removed to an aroused gasp from both of them.

And then it was their cocks rubbing against each other, painfully aroused after a night and an eternaty of holding back this rising tide. A strained whimper rose from Hitonari's throat and he writhed under Tachibana's wider and taller body.

"Please - _Akane_..."

"You sure you want to...?"

Akane, with his knees pressing into the firm mattress on either side of Hitonari's hips, looked like Hitonari felt. Lost, and with something too big to hold in dripping out of every movement.

"Yes, now, _please_, Akane. I'm not going to beg you often, so please just-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Akane's voice was low and husky beside Hitonari's ear, and he didn't have to ask if Tachibana knew what he was doing. There was a long moment of small, shifting movements, and a warm hand was pressing between his legs. Clearly, Tachibana had been imagining this for a long time too.

That didn't help the shock when something cold and wet pressed against him in a place that no one had ever even touched before since he was younger than two. His startled movement made Akane pause, but a few whispered words of encouragement were all it took for Tachibana to press a little harder, moving into the tight encosure of his partner's muscles.

Even when he had touched himself to see how it wold feel, it hadn't been like this. Hitonari was gasping and desperately trying to slow down his breath so that Tachibana could get in deeper, and he did, and another finger slid in, moving to rub the unfamiliar, cold semi-liquid over his _insides_...

He whimpered and buried his face in Akane's neck as the aching pain built, disgusted with himself for allowing the pain control for even one second. This was supposed to be _beautiful_, damnit. But Tachibana kissed Hitonari's cheek and throat and gently started moving his fingers in and out, whispering hesitantly into his ear, asking him if it was alright.

And slowly, it became more than alright. The pain receided as they stretched out, like a torn muscle, and Hitonari was pressing down onto the slowly moving fingers, and suddenly, with an awkward movement of his hips, he found the spot that was supposed to make it all worth it.

The whimper that escaped his lips this time he couldn't have stopped if he had tried.

"Oh, Akane, there, oh! _Again_..."

And he wasn't thinking half as much as he had been when Akane had reached for the lube, because he was inches away from coming and he wanted to do this _now_, all of it, because he was going to cry and that was just embarressing...

"_Forget_ about the condom, I trust you, Akane..."

Their eyes met for a long moment and there was nothing in the air but stillness. They kissed when Akane pressed against and into him, and Hitonari thought he might pass out from the incredible pain, and pleasure, and just inot being able to _breathe_, because Akane was _there_ and _real_ and _wait for me_...

Their first few tries at thrusts were messy, but then Tachibana found that spot again and Hitonari did something like a scream and that was the rhythem they found within each other, lips and mouths crushing together, frantically collecting each other's precious breaths.

He would be embaressed later about how quickly he came, but Hitonari had no such thoughts with his cock rubbing against Akane's belly and his _love_ pressed inside of him so deep. His fingernails left marks on Tachibana's neck and back, little half-moon bruises.

And the feeling of Tachibana spurting everything into him was like a second coming, their bodies finally falling together gently, arousal satiated for the moment.

When the oxygen debt to his body had been repaid enough for Hitonari to think properly, he rolled a lazy head over to look at the old-fashioned clock beside Tachibana's bed. Twenty minutes to midnight.

Akane moved with a groan and Hitonari gasped at the feeling of the limp member leaving his hyper-sensative oriface. He felt a bit bruised down there if he moved a little, but there was no need to be moving.

Sighing contentedly, he nuzzled into Akane's black, messy hair and revelled in the smell of their sweat combined with their cum, drying on the sheets. Akane kicked around and made a few awkward movements before settling on dragging up a single sheet to cover them both and curled around his partner's side, eyes already falling closed.

"I love you, Hitonari. Really."

He was startled - That was supposed to be _his_ line! - but smiled in a reassuring return anyways. Tachibana Akane was hardly ever this somber and earnest, so Hiiragi Hitonari had to take advantage of it.

"I love you too, Akane. Happy birthday, and Happy Valentine's Day."

The full moon rose on their sleeping forms, and they slept peacefully through the last fifteen minutes of that day.


End file.
